1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the handling and transport of a linerless label media through manufacturing, labeling and all related product handling processes. The present invention is more particularly suited for pressure sensitive linerless labeling processes employing an encapsulated adhesive in a sheet media, such as a rupturing adhesive for a roll product.
2. Description of the Background Art
Existing pressure sensitive labelers utilize a media configuration with a pre-coated adhesive label media laminated to a disposable silicone coated liner 5. A labeling system 10xe2x80x2 of the background art incorporating an unwinding roll 1 having a pre-coated adhesive label media 6 already laminated to the disposable silicone coated liner 5 is shown in FIG. 1.
The silicone coated liner 5 is used to pull the adhesive label media 6 from the unwinding roll 1 through the labeling system 10xe2x80x2 and to a stripper plate 3. A downstream edge of the stripper plate 3 forms an acute angle or tight radius with the path of the adhesive label media 6. As the silicone coated liner 5 is pulled around the downstream edge of the stripper plate 3, the silicon coated liner 5 and adhesive label media 6 delaminate from one another.
The adhesive label media 6 is delivered to the applicator mechanism 2 while the silicone coated liner 5 is directed to a rewind spool 4 through a nip 7 formed by a roller assembly. When the rewind spool 4 is full with the disposable silicone coated liner 5, the full rewind spool 4 is removed and replaced with an empty rewind spool. The full rewind spool 4 can be discarded or the used silicone coated liner 5 can be recycled for later use.
Attempts have been made to produce xe2x80x9clinerlessxe2x80x9d label media that eliminate the necessity for disposable liners such as the silicone coated liner mentioned hereinabove. However, conventional linerless labler systems utilize processes that incorporate costly precautions with respect to equipment contact with the active adhesive side of the adhesive label media.
For instance, conventional linerless labeler equipment must either avoid contact directly with the active adhesive side of the adhesive label media or utilize roller assemblies and plates incorporating expensive, releasable coatings.
Further, it is known to place encapsulated adhesives on a sheet media that can be activated only when desired by the handler or operator. For example, a sheet of paper can have microdots or microlines with an adhesive as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,811. When it is desired to expose this adhesive, the encapsulated adhesive can be ruptured by applying pressure such as from a coin or fingernail. Other encapsulated adhesives are known which can be ruptured by exposure to heat.
However, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for rupturing an adhesive in a sheet media, which can work on a large scale and that can be handled effectively upon being activated. In other words, a system and method for mass producing a series of sheets which have their encapsulated adhesives ruptured are needed. Such a system and method can be used to supply ready to adhere labels for products. Other uses are also contemplated. Such a system and method should be reliable, low in cost, and require little maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system that can reliably rupture encapsulated adhesives contained in a sheet media.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for reliably rupturing encapsulated adhesives contained in a sheet media.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system and method that can be used on a large scale to quickly provide application-ready labels and other adherable products.
It is a further object to provide a system and method for handling and transporting of a linerless label media.
It is a further object to provide a system and method particularly suited for pressure sensitive linerless labeling processes employing an encapsulated adhesive in a sheet media that can be ruptured reliably during any manufacturing process for a roll product.
It is another object of this invention is to provide a low cost and low maintenance system and method.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a system for handling an adhesive coated sheet media, comprising a feeder for the sheet media, an activation device for releasing an encapsulated adhesive as sheet media is moved past the activation device by the feeder; and a release liner device for laminating with at least one adhesive side of the sheet media and transporting the sheet media through a travel path.
Additionally, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a method for transporting a sheet media having an at least one adhesive side, comprising the steps of providing a sheet media having the at least one adhesive side; feeding the sheet media along a travel path; passing the sheet media against an activation device; rupturing the encapsulated adhesive as the sheet media moves past the activation device; laminating the at least one adhesive side of the sheet media with a release liner device; and transporting the sheet media to a subsequent process step with said release liner device.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.